Infinity
by Ginny124
Summary: Will Alice and Frank ever be anything more than friends? OneShot Alice/Frank 5th Year


**Prompts: Pairing- Frank/Alice, Word- More, Phrase- Cold Winds, Setting- Forest, Era- Maurader, Title- Infinity, Mood- Wishful, Year- 1975, Date- October 16th, Genre- Friendship, Random- Doll, Other- Table, Level- m1H**

**For:**** The Pairing One Hour Challenge/The Hardest Challenge Ever With New Extra Easy Levels!**

******Word Count: 1,003**

* * *

Saturday, October 16, 1975 was an average day for fifth years, Alice Prewett and Lily Evans. The two girls sat alone at the back table of the library, studying their Charms notes while catching up on each other's lives. They had chosen their favorite spot, a place right next to a tall window that overlooked the Hogwarts grounds. A place where they could watch the colorful falling leaves of the season, unaffected by the chilly winds outside. This place happened to also be the most secluded point in the library, perfect for studying the charms they were learning for voodoo dolls; a way to get back at the Marauders for dyeing Lily's hair blonde for a day, and gossiping without nosy people getting in the way of their conversations. Perfect, in fact, for the current conversation they were having now.

"But, Lily, you won't even consider the fact that he's smitten with you! I mean, come on! Most guys would've given up by now if they weren't completely in love with you!" Alice reasoned.

"That just means he's obsessive, not smitten! I'm not giving Potter the satisfaction of what he wants. Besides, if you want to see someone smitten, you should look at yourself," Lily smirked. "It's so obvious I'm surprised your Frankie hasn't taken noticed."

Alice blushed a deep crimson and Lily smiled satisfied. Everyone knew about Alice's crush on Frank Longbottom except for the boy in question and it hurt Alice to the core. She thought Frank saw their relationship as just a friendship and that he never gave a thought to it being more than that. She knew that if he ever knew about her crush, it could possibly ruin their friendship, or at least make extremely awkward. As if to make the situation worse, the man of her dreams decided to walk by the bookshelves they were near, looking for a textbook on Herbology. Of course, Lily noticed.

Lily had always known how to take an opportunity and make it work and right now was about to be a great example of this. Being equally good friends with both Frank and Alice, she knew they were both completely in love with each other. The only thing was that they were both too shy around each other for their own good. It was almost comical to watch the situation become more complicated with time. However, Lily had decided enough was enough. She was going to end this awkwardness today.

"Hey Frank!" Lily called out. "Want to walk Alice and I to Care of Magical Creatures? I think all three of us have that class together in a half hour."

Frank looked up from the bookshelf to smile at the two girls, turning slightly pink at the sight and mention of Alice's name. "Hey, Alice, hey, Lily. Sure, sounds great! Let's go now." The girls packed up their stuff and headed out the door as an embarrassed Alice shot death glares at an innocently smiling Lily while Frank walked between them, confused by the girls and completely oblivious to Lily's plans. They walked out of the castle and onto the grounds in silence, heading to the clearing in the Forbidden Forest where most of the larger animals were kept. As they walked, they admired the falling kaleidoscope of leaves. Once they reached the edged of the forest, Lily spoke.

"So, Frank, how about that interesting conversation we had the other day? I'm sure Alice would love to hear it as it was about her."

Frank turned a deep crimson red. "I'm sure she's fine not," he mumbled shuffling his feet.

Alice perked up at the mention of her name. "What conversation?" she asked. "I am actually very curious to hear this."

"Well…" Frank said as he turned an even brighter shade of red. "I, umm…" Suddenly, a loud crashing sounded and an oddly shaped animal tackled Frank and interrupted their conversation as they neared the clearing. The two fifth year girls doubled over laughing at a flustered Frank. "Help! Help! What is this thing?" Frank exclaimed as the little creature nibbled on Frank's watch.

"That's a Niffler," Lily said between laughs.

"And it seems to have taken a liking to your watch," Alice finished. Lily pried the Niffler off of Frank and cradled it in her arms like a puppy.

"It's so cute!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's evil," Frank exclaimed, still smarting over being tackled by the animal. However, the girls seemed to not be paying attention. They were too busy cooing over the Niffler. "Hey, girls, I'm still here…" Frank began, trying to get their attention.

Lily and Alice looked up from the adorable creature. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Lily exclaimed. "You still have to tell Alice about our conversation from the other day!" Frank turned a bright red and started wishing he had never distracted the girls from the Niffler.

He turned to face Alice who was now looking at him expectantly. "Uhhh… ummm… well… I was just telling Lily how great of friends we are and how our friendship is going to last forever." Frank smiled at Alice; glad he was able to come up with such a great cover-up for what he actually said. He didn't see the disappointed look in Alice's eyes as she smiled back at him or hear the annoyed sigh from Lily.

"That's great, Frank," Alice said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Lily shot an annoyed glare at Frank. It was wishful thinking that it would be that easy to get them to admit their love to each other. Next time she attempted being matchmaker, she would be a lot sneakier about it.

"Let's go return this Niffler," Lily said, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "There's Professor Kettleburn. I'll go give this little guy to him right now." With that, Lily departed from Alice and Frank in the direction of the professor, leaving the two of them confused and wondering with the tone of her voice.

* * *

**Hehehehe… I have taken over the world of Harry Potter and now holding it for the ransom of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise! Wait, what? That's impossible to do? Oh, well… All HP things in this story are owned by Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.**

**Now, the important part, reviews! I want lots of them! As many as possible! I know you people can do it, so please do!**

**Last, but not least… RANDOM FACT! :P  
**

_**The Hogwarts motto, draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, means never tickle a sleeping dragon.**_

**-Ginny, your epicly fantastical and totally modest author**


End file.
